


it ain't always perfect (but with you, it is)

by svgurl410



Series: December fanfic challenge [4]
Category: DCU, Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, POV Male Character, Snowball Fight, Steve Trevor Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: Steve introduces Diana to a new winter tradition.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Series: December fanfic challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038466
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: December Fanfic Challenge





	it ain't always perfect (but with you, it is)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: snowball fight

After the war, one that Steve still didn’t know he survived (all he remembered was the last seconds on the plane and then waking up in the middle of a random field to Diana’s relieved face), he and Diana stayed in London. He had thought she would go back to Themyscira, a fear that hadn’t completely left him, but she chose to remain. 

“I want to see what people do when they are not at war,” she told him, taking his hand. 

And how could he refuse that kind of offer? 

Their first year together passed by quickly, with them adjusting to post war life, grasping whatever normalcy one could after having been through what they had. Of course, Diana wanted to assist in the post-war efforts and Steve was never far behind her (as long as he lived, he knew he would always follow her wherever she went). 

Of course, he also did his best to fulfill the promises, making breakfast together, enjoying their nights in bed (and sometimes days), just doing things two people in a relationship would do. Or so Steve assumed. it was always a relief not having to rush to leave the next morning, worried about bombings and Ares. 

When the first snow blanketed the city, Diana was still as enthralled as she was the first time. She was particularly delighted with the little children out and about, playing with snow, and her curiosity at what they were doing led to him explaining to her what a snowman was. 

“A snowman?” she asked, eyebrows furrowing. “Only a man can be made of snow?”

“Or I guess, it could be a snow woman,” he said quickly. “Or whatever. We can make one, if you would like.”

Turned out she did, and they proceeded to do just that; watching her glowing, her dark eyes sparkling with delight as she gave her snow woman a scarf made Steve grin from ear to ear, completely besotted and unable to believe he had ever lived his life without her in it.. 

“What are they doing?” Diana wanted to know, pointing to the group throwing snowballs at one another. 

“Well,” he started, beginning to make a snowball. “I think it would be easier to demonstrate.” She turned around faster than he had planned and the snowball he threw at her hit her directly in the face, causing her to sputter. 

“Steve!” she exclaimed. 

“Whoops?” he said sheepishly. “That was meant to hit your back.”

Raising an eyebrow, she slowly began to gather snow. “You do, of course, realize that was an act of war? I am in my right to retaliate at will.” 

“Well, I was never one to run away from war,” Steve joked, and before he could make a second snowball, her perfect aim had him nailed in the face, the same spot he had her for her. 

“Oh, now it’s definitely war,” Steve declared, shaking the snow off, running to make more snowballs. 

From there, the game was on, the two of them chasing after each other, snow flying everywhere. A small part of Steve’s mind was aware they probably looked ridiculous, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Finally, he slipped and she tackled him right into the snow, falling right on top of him. 

“I got you,” she said proudly, leaning to kiss him. Right as their lips were about to meet, she pulled a snowball from behind her back, dropping it under his shirt, causing him to sputter as the cold hit him. 

“Diana!” he protested, shivering a little. 

“I win,” she replied smugly.

“Now what will you do?” he asked, amused. 

“Now I shall claim my prize,” she declared. 

He couldn’t help laughing at her expression, but welcomed her kiss as always, wrapping his arms around her back to pull her closer.

Whatever else came their way, he would cherish moments like this forever. Their lives may not be perfect, but as long as he was with her, he knew it would be pretty damn close.


End file.
